


The Man I Am

by commandershakarian



Series: Star Wars: The Old Republic [6]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Quesh, Violence, brief mention of the Imperial Agent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 12:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: Vette must stop her husband from making a terrible mistake.





	

“Kieran, wait!” Vette’s voice followed him as he strode forward, intent on his prey. He hadn’t killed anyone in weeks and he was starting to get twitchy. His right hand clutched the lightsaber tightly. The red of the blade glowed in the noxious environment of Quesh. Vette would try to calm his rage, but it’s what kept him going. He relied on it to defeat his enemies. He wasn’t the same person without it.

The Imperial soldier cowered at the sight of him. He had sunk to his knees, his hands covering his face as if that would save him from the deathblow. Before he could raise his hand, Vette gripped his wrist between her own.

The Sith Lord glanced at the petite Twi’lek woman, his rage reddening his vision. Her violet eyes pleaded with him to calm down. “You can’t just go around killing people to get answers!”

“He might have killed my sister!” Kieran snapped, turning his crimson gaze to the man at his feet. The only thing clouding his vision in that moment was the image of his twin, surrounded by explosions made bombers. Imperial bombers. There was a high chance that she didn’t make it out alive. “He will pay for that with his life.”

“You don’t know that. Your sister might be alive.” Vette refused to let go of his arm. She knew that he would never do anything to harm her. Had it been one of the others to do so… they might not have been as lucky.

“What about a compromise?” Kieran quipped, his light tone sounding even more dangerous with the murderous rage he felt. “I’ll kill them first, and if it turns out they were innocent, I’ll apologize.”

“Kieran!”

With a sigh, he lowered his arm, the blade of his saber disappearing as he shut it off. “ _Fine_. We’ll do it your way.” Running his free hand over his face, he tried to calm his emotions. His cybernetics had to release some tranquilizer to get him relaxed enough to not immediately put his saber through the soldier in front of him.

Vette finally released her hold on him and took a step back, waiting for him to make a move. She never took her eyes from him.

Kieran’s piercing peridot eyes glared down at the Imperial, knowing that he couldn’t lose his temper again or Vette would knock him unconscious with a blaster to the head. “The Imperial agent that passed through here… What _happened_ to her?”

The man was shaking from fear. He stuttered out a few words that made no sense and Kieran sighed, heavier this time. He wasn’t going to get anything out of him. Not now and perhaps, not ever. “Get out of my sight.”

The Imperial clutched at his robes. “T-thank you, my l-lord.” He hurried away as fast as his unsteady feet could take him.

Kieran turned away, exhaustion finally catching him. He covered his face with his hands, resisting the urge to scream. He had no leads as to where his sister had gone or if she was even alive. Just a vague message from Watcher Two and a missile factory full of dead SIS agents.

  
Vette’s soft touch pulled him from his thoughts. She had taken his hands and was staring up at him with large eyes. “Are you alright?”

No, he wasn’t. But he couldn’t tell her that. She would just worry about it.

“I should have killed him.”

“What would that have accomplished?” Vette asked, stubborn as usual. “Murdering people who are no threat to you- is that the kind of man you want to be?”

“It’s the man I am.” Kieran reminded her, hating how much he wanted to change for Vette. To be the man she thought he was. For Vette, he would do anything.

Vette shook her head. “It isn’t. That isn’t you.”

“How can you believe that? After everything you’ve seen me do?”

Vette put her hands on her hips, her face scrunching in the cutest way as she tried to express her displeasure. “I see a man who helps people even when he doesn’t have to. I see a man who gives people second chances, even when they don’t deserve them. I see a man who doesn’t use threats or violence if he doesn’t have to. _That’s_ the man I love.”

Kieran smiled, unable to stop himself. Vette could always do that. Since the first day he’d met her. “I don’t deserve you.”

Vette flashed a playful glare in his direction. It was her favorite past time to tease him. He had to admit it was his as well. “You don’t, but I’ll make an exception for that cute ass of yours.”

Kieran laughed, feeling his fear for his sister ease a little. That was Vette’s magic. He could make her feel better no matter his issue. “I love you.”

Vette stood on her toes to press a kiss to his lips. When she pulled away, a breathtaking smile greeted him. “I know.”


End file.
